Dreamy Princess 2018-Flore's Self-produce Interview
Natsu: Flore-sama, your Interview is about to start Flore: Thank you, Natsu-chan! ^^ Natsu: No problem! Flore: I'll see you later then ^^ --- Interviewer: Yumehana Flore-san! Welcome! Flore: Thanks for this opportunity! ^^ Interviewer: You should already know how this works, right? Flore: Oui! ^^ Interviewer: Let's begin, then! Where are you from? Flore: I'm from PriParis, but I came to the Academy because it looked so KiraKira! ^^ Interviewer: Oh, PriParis, that reminds me of that Idol with your same name...she dissappeared long ago... Flore: You mean Flore Bokerdole? Interviewer: Yes! Do you know her? Flore: Well, you're in front of her! ^^ Interviewer: Wait! Are you serious?! Flore: Oui! Interviewer: I had no idea! Flore: I thought it was kinda obvious *blink blink* Interviewer: Wow, now there are some questions I'd like to ask you! Let's get to the next one! What's your dream? Flore: My dream? I want to reach everyone's hearts and make them happy! ^^ Interviewer: I'm curious, how did you become a Celeb Idol? Flore: Huh...nice question...I guess...I was found by a really wealthy family now that I remember, also I got a lot of reputation before my comeback! ^^ Interviewer: I see...wait, found? Flore: Oui! But...that's a story for another day! *wink* Interviewer: Alright! What's your favorite food? Flore: Cookies and Macarons, of course! ^^ Interviewer: I see! What about...favorite song? Flore: So Beautiful Story and Precious, they give such a beautiful vision of the world...I also like MyRu's Endless Valentine Dance! It's so romantique! ^^ Interviewer: That's cute! We could say you're in love with love, has someone conquered your heart? Flore: Lukas...Lukas Aokawa it's his name! Interviewer: WAIT! Isn't that the boy who... Flore: He is! But trust me, he has changed a lot and he's so kind and caring now...I love him so much! Interviewer: How cute! Let's go back onto favorites! Any idols you look up to? Flore: Shikyoin Hibiki-san, Mystery-san, Flower-san, Falulu-san, Shirogane Haruka-san, Hanasaki Yurika-chan and Migizuki Miele-chan! ^^ Interviewer: Wow, that's a long list! Flore: Thank you! ^^ Interviewer: What's your favorite Brand? Flore: Hmm...Habataki Legend! As well as Princess Heart, Marionette Mu and Rainbow Harmonia. They all have a beautiful charm and makes them so...so...KiraKira! I feel as If I could fly up to the sky If I wear those... Interviewer: I see! Nice! Now...what's your history with Kirahoshi Natsu-san? Flore: Natsu-chan! ^^ Well...she first became my fan and then...well, it's a long story! But it's really special for me! ^^ Interviewer: Tell me your biggest quality! Flore: Do...do I even have a simple one...? Interviewer: Oh...*ahem* Why did you become an idol? Flore: It's not as If I had an option ;^^, however...I continued being an Idol because I fell in love with being one! Interviewer: That's nice! Let's see...tell me something you firmly believe! Flore: I believe...when flowers wither...they return as butterflies! ^^ Interviewer: That's adorable! To finish this interview, What are your feelings now that you're doing this for the contest? Flore: Great! This contest will take me a little closer to my dream! MINNA! GOOD LUCK! ^^ Interviewer: That should be all! Thanks for your time, Flore-san! Flore: You're welcome! I'm glad I could be here ^^ Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Roleplay Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1